


Дракон и Ведьма

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Были ли вы хорошими в этом году?
Relationships: Jack Benjamin & Michelle Benjamin
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177652
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дракон и Ведьма

Мишель, одетая в пижаму с котятами, с руками поверх одеяла и любимой куклой Зои рядом, лежала в кровати и ждала, когда мама придет поцеловать ее на ночь. Около на тумбочке уютно светился ночник с бумажным абажуром в виде звезды. Они с гувернанткой Мэри клеили его два дня. Под звездой, прислоненный к стене, стоял рождественский календарь с красивой яркой картинкой: пухлый белый снеговичок бодро топал ножками-палочками, обутыми в серые валенки с заплатками, на шее его был накручен красно-зеленый шарф, нос-морковка задорно торчал на круглом лице, а на плече мешок, конечно же, с подарками. Потому что снеговик помогает Санте раздавать их детям, которые хорошо себя вели. Но самое прекрасное в календаре было скрыто за маленькими дверками с числами на них — там прятались крошечные шоколадки. Дядя Уильям привез сувениры из своей заграничной поездки и вручил их Джеку и Мишель со словами: «Надеюсь, дорогие племянники, вы были очень хорошими в этом году!» И подмигнул. Неужели дядя догадывался о чем-то? Но вряд ли, если так, он бы не стал дарить подарки. Потому что плохие дети заслуживают не подарков, а наказания. Мишель вздохнула. Она не считала, что вела себя безупречно. Но подарков все равно хотелось. 

  


За дверью раздались шаги, вошла мама. Улыбнулась, присела на край кровати.  
  
— Ты мне почитаешь? — спросила Мишель с надеждой.  
  
— Не сегодня, милая. Был тяжелый день.  
  
Мама ласково погладила Мишель по голове и, поцеловав в щеку, встала.  
  
— Доброй ночи, моя дорогая. Спи спокойно.  
  
Погасила ночник и вышла.

  


Мишель подождала немного, выбралась из кровати, захватив куклу, подошла к двери и замерла. Аккуратно нажала на ручку. Выглянула. Коридор был пуст. С гулко стучащим сердцем она на цыпочках двинулась вдоль стены, стараясь ступать рядом с плинтусом — там половицы не скрипели. Вот и соседняя дверь. Мишель прислушалась — тишина — и скользнула внутрь. Комната Джека оказалась погружена в темноту, на кровати виднелся под одеялом силуэт маленького тела. Брат был крепким мальчиком и болел редко. Но вчера у него внезапно поднялась температура, его изолировали в кровати, Роза запретила детям общаться, а Мишель изнывала в одиночестве. Она привыкла, что брат постоянно рядом, и ужасно скучала. 

Сделав несколько шагов к кровати, Мишель позвала шепотом:  
  
— Джек… Джек, ты спишь?  
  
Под одеялом завозились, показалась голова с торчащими во все стороны вихрами.  
  
— Мишель? — голос был хриплым.  
  
Она бросилась к брату, обхватила его руками прямо в одеяле.  
  
— Можно к тебе?  
  
Джек откинул уголок и просипел:  
  
— Давай. Но только мама сказала, что ты можешь заразиться.  
  
— Мне все равно.  
  
Мишель забралась под одеяло, прижалась к брату, положила ладонь ему на лоб. Кожа была горячей и влажной.  
  
— Ого, у тебя и правда температура! Какой же ты глупый, Джек! Это все из-за того, что ты наелся вчера снега.  
  
Джек встрепенулся.  
  
— Ты никому не говорила? Я просил тебя!  
  
— Конечно, нет! Как ты мог подумать!

Вчера выпал первый снег. Он был такой чистый, белый, пушистый. Немного сырой, как раз такой, из какого удобно лепить всякие штуки. Джек наделал шариков и лизал их, говоря, что это мороженое. Мороженое им давали редко, только летом, по праздникам. Мишель смеялась, глядя на брата, но сама побоялась пробовать. И теперь ей было немного стыдно, что он заболел.  
  
— Спасибо, Мишель. Ты мой самый лучший друг.  
Горячие руки обняли ее за шею, в щеку ткнулся нос.  
  
— Расскажи мне сказку.

Когда Мишель была поменьше, то считала, что ее брат — самый лучший мальчик на свете, поэтому, когда вырастет, она обязательно выйдет за него замуж. Но потом мисс Мэри объяснила ей, что сестры и братья не могут жениться. Почему, она не объяснила. Взрослые часто просто ставят детей перед фактом — нет, и все. Несправедливо. Потому что кто может сравниться с Джеком? Он самый красивый и умный. Мишель готова была простить ему все — даже то, что тот всегда выигрывал в «Морской бой». Джек обожал эту игру. Они сидели за столом, построив между собой стену из кубиков, и увлеченно чертили корабли на листочках в клеточку, прикрываясь руками. Эта часть Мишель очень нравилась, она любила рисовать и украшала свои кораблики узорами и цветочками. Вторая часть игры нравилась меньше, потому что начиналось избиение ее флота — капитан Джек Верный Глаз раз за разом попадал точно в цель, как будто зная, где затаились корабли, пока не отправлял на дно все, а на глаза Мишель не наворачивались слезы обиды. Тогда Джек спохватывался и просил прощения. За что? За то, что не поддался? Мишель чувствовала себя глупо и жалко, но все равно было приятно. А потом все повторялось опять. Но зато Джек играл с ней в куклы.

Мишель посадила Зои рядом с подушкой.  
  
— Смотри, Зои пришла навестить тебя и Тедди.  
  
Джек достал из-под одеяла серого плюшевого медведя, с которым спал с детства, и посадил его рядом с куклой.  
  
— Привет, Зои, — прошептал он.  
  
— Какую ты хочешь сказку?

В коридоре раздались шаги.  
  
— Прячься! — Джек подтолкнул Мишель под одеяло и натянул его до подбородка, притворившись спящим.  
Дверь тихо скрипнула, приоткрываясь. Кто-то вошел, тихо ступая, — похоже, что мама заглянула проверить Джека. Мишель затаилась в душной темноте, стараясь не дышать, чтобы не выдать себя. Прошуршала одежда. Наконец, шаги удалились, легкий стук — и все стихло.

— Вылезай!  
Мишель вынырнула, жадно втягивая носом прохладный воздух. Устроила голову на плече у брата, обняла его покрепче.  
  
— Так какую ты хочешь сказку?  
  
— Ту, где мы жили в замке среди леса, и все нас боялись. Я был драконом, а ты ведьмой.  
Мишель нравилось придумывать истории вместе с братом. Она начинала — он подхватывал. Как настоящая команда, маленький отряд. Сказка удалась, как всегда. И у Мишель даже получилось не уснуть после. Она пожелала Джеку спокойного сна и вернулась к себе в комнату. 

Пусть они не всегда были такими уж хорошими детьми, но взрослым об этом знать необязательно. А с Сантой Мишель как-нибудь договорится.


End file.
